


Halo

by VikingShadows



Series: Rick Riordan Worlds [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, M/M, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Shipping, Spoilers, Support, healthy relationship, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikingShadows/pseuds/VikingShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a lot to learn about healing people other than with medicine, and Nico has a lot to learn about trusting people and letting his friends in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Healing process

After telling Percy Jackson how he felt about him, well, he instantly regretted it. He sat in the infirmary breathing through his nose to avoid a panic attack, as Will tried to wrap his hand in a bandage.  
Why had he confessed to Percy? a spurt of courage? It was so stupid, he wasn’t ready at all to tell him, what if he told others. How would they react? At least Percy was okay with it…? kind of? Was he? The guy had just stared dumbly at him as Annabeth just smirked. What did that mean? Did that mean it was fine?  
  
“Hey, you alright..?” Will had asked.  
“Yes? No- gods, I don’t know. I said something stupid to Percy, I wish I hadn’t.”   
Will had just looked at him briefly, continued to wrap Nico’s hand before pulling up the Hawaii-shirt sleeve to attend to the claw marks.  
“Well..” Will started. “Maybe you should talk to him again, then?”  
“What? No, no I can’t. I can’t.”  
Will huffed. “You really ought to stop running away from people, you know…”  
Nico frowned. “What do you know, huh? Everyone likes you. “  
“I told you already, maybe stop being so mopey all the time and maybe you-“  
“Mopey?!” Nico was too shocked by being told off last time, but this time he wouldn’t let Will’s remarks slide just because he was pretty. “Yeah, well, so what if I am?! My mom’s dead, Bianca’s dead, I was stuck for 80 years in a hotel, I went to bloody _tartarus_ and back! You think I haven’t tried to fit in here?! You try to make friends when people look at you funny for being a son of the underworld! You try and be happy when you hear people whispering about how creepy you are! You try smiling only to have people recoil in how scary you look! _You try_ and keep yourself mental when the only people who don’t run away from you are people that have already died!”  
  
Nico breathed heavily, his dark eyes as black as night, as dark and dangerous as doomsday.  
Will just sat there, like winter had come early and froze him to an icicle.  
  
“I’m-“ Will said.  
Nico rolled his eyes. “You’re what? Sorry? Yeah, well, I won’t accept it. I’m tired of people like you and Jason telling me how I should feel. So what if I’m angry, sad, scared and frustrated? What if I feel like it’s easier to say I have no friends, because it would hurt less when they stop.. stop being with me.” He paused, and drew a sigh; trying to calm down. “I just… last time, I mean… with Kronos.. Percy and Annabeth and… all of those, they were my friends but then they just.. weren’t anymore. They didn’t have time, but nobody else would be with me.” He leaned into his hands. “I don’t blame them! They _were_ busy, they were! I just… I don’t like to be this lonely. I always feel left behind..” He whispered that last part.  
  
Will didn’t know what to do. He felt like there was a lot he didn’t know yet about healing people – it wasn’t just about bandages. Will was just a teenager, he grew up with an open-minded mum and two younger (mortal) siblings and a stepdad, his life was never all that bad or difficult? Being a demigod put a spin on his ordinary life but otherwise it was a pretty alright life. Nothing as dramatic as Nico’s life had been, Will could consider himself lucky.  
Not just, but he wasn’t actually great with the medicine deal yet either. Just like how McLean had charmspeak or Valdez had fire powers – Will apparently had a _Blessing touch_ or _Healing hand._ He had no idea how it worked, not really. It worked now and then at random; usually if he could find some kind of calm in the chaos. But most of the time he was too worried or stressed to get the healing out.  
And Will doubted that having a blessing touch could lead him to anything as critical as Nico turning into a see-through shadow of himself.  
   
Will had had a crush on Nico since he came back from the war with Kronos. It was something that had grown pretty slowly over time, but sure enough he could find himself wondering where the black dressed teenager was sometime, if he was alright?  
It was after Kronos that he had really seen Nico around, he wasn’t sure why he had begun to take notice of the boy, but surely he had. And then Nico had smiled apologetically as he had run into him at camp once ‘ _Oh, sorry!_ ’ and that was it, that was all it took to push Will over the edge of simple attraction and deep into the pits of crush-agony.  
  
He didn’t really know Nico, and a crush was just a crush. He didn’t think much of it.. Except for every single time he saw the angry guy storm through the shadows in camp. It made his beach sunny heart skip like a ladybug on newly blossoming flowers. Heck, last year he began picking up guitar-playing just to write out some of his longings.  
Nico was a hard person to approach, Will only ever got to admire him from afar, but preferred to think of it as not being on Nico’s radar.. Yet. All Will really knew was that Nico used to like mythomagic (and still did, maybe?) and that he was originally from somewhere around 1930s or 1940s? He didn’t really think he had a chance with Nico, he seemed pretty straight – until he overheard his confession to Percy Jackson, who would have thought?  
Frankly – Will didn’t know much else than that somewhere deep inside that grumpy angry boy was the sweetest person he ever laid eyes on. That apologetic smile and the little sing-song tune in his voice; like there was good news coming. Sure it had been just a glimpse but Will began to see Nico more, notice him, and realized that the guy was less angry and more… sad, something broken and lost and lonesome.  
  
He wished there was something he could do to make everything right again for Nico. He didn’t like to see somebody he liked have this kind of look on their face like just being alive was a burden. Will was just 15, Nico was just 14; it really wasn’t fair that they had been through so much in life already. Especially Nico.. He just wanted to hug him and tell him everything would be alright. But he knew that it probably wouldn’t be that way for Nico in a long time. The way he looked now was just so… sad. Like he might as well be fading because what else was there left for him? His sister Hazel?  
Will couldn’t help but think back at what Nico had said.. ‘ _they would be sad for a while.’_ And Will hated it but it was true, most campers would be sad for maybe a week or barely even that. Maybe they would even joke about how Nico would just end up where he always is anyway – the underworld. And that maybe.. maybe.. it was just better that way.  
Will tensed up.  
It was _not_ better. It was _not_ better if Nico wasn’t there, and he wanted Nico to understand that too.  
  
Will looked at the demigod on the bed, and he saw how his expression had gone from anger to sadness so heavy it should be illegal. Nico’s eyes were always black at first glance, but Will could see now that they were just a very dark oak brown, they carried a wisdom that was beyond Nico’s age.  
It made Will feel an achiness in his chest.  
  
The son of Apollo finished wrapping up Nico’s arms and there was this mild silence. His blue eyes looked down on the filthy parrot shirt and frowned. Will went over to a small closet and started digging through orange camp shirts.  
  
“There’s no size small, is medium alright?”  
“huh?” Nico looked up from his cloud and blinked.  
“Shirt.” Will held up a newly washed orange cotton shirt. “New shirt. You’re not sleeping in that thing.”  
“oh.. Yeah, Medium is fine.”  
Will handed it to him and Nico skillfully pulled in his arms like a turtle and down under the shirt, trying to sneak into the camp shirt; revealing as little as possible of himself. And Will chuckled.  
“We’re both boy’s you know.” Will shrugged, he really didn’t care. It was just a chest, it’s not like he flared red at the sight of a shirtless guy.  
“Yeah, well… Still.”  
Will smiled a little, Nico was kind of shy, huh? “Hey uh.. if you don’t mind me saying...”  
“I probably mind you saying whatever it is you’re about to say.”  
Will gave him an irritated look. “I overheard what you told Percy.” And Nico sat as still as a dead man. “And, you know, there’s nothing wrong with it. And hey, Percy’s from new York so he’s probably cool with it too.” The son of Hades looked puzzled at the son of Apollo. “I mean, being gay or bi or whatever is pretty common these days. People are a loooot more open about it.”  
   
Nico gave him the longest most sarcastic look Will had ever seen.  
“I’m not lying.” Will frowned back. “Here hold on. I’m sure there’s a book here somewhere explaining it better than me. This place is swarming with medical books, give me a second.”  
  
The blonde left for a short moment to browse the bookshelves and returned with a blue book with people kissing on it. Nico crooked an eyebrow at it once it was in his hands.  
“There you go, read that, it should explain everything.”  
“….Okay?” Nico said and let the pages dance under his thumbs. “I don’t see how this will help.”  
“it will make you understand stuff.”  
Nico closed it and put it aside. “What is there to understand? I like boys, I’m a queer.” He said it with such distaste.  
“Well, me too.” Will would have laughed out loud at Nico’s expression if it wasn’t that he was trying to be helpful. “Yeah, that’s right, I’m bisexual.”  
“What the hell’s a bisexual??”  
Will patted the book. “look it up genius.”  
  
And with that Will just grinned and left Nico looking dumbfound. He left his cabin breathless, his heart was pounding and he smiled like a fool.  
  
“yes.” He whispered to himself, fist pumping the air. He just hoped that this could lead somewhere good, maybe to future conversations? For once he didn’t do something stupid like saying ‘ _touch my hands, I just helped someone give birth!_ ’ gods that was the most embarrassing thing he’s said and it would become that regretful memory that came back to him before bedtime. Will’s chest was so full of joy he felt like bursting out into sunrays and songs. The blonde shook his head back to reality, there was till duties and chores to do! He would come back later to check on Nico Di Angelo.  
  
In the meantime, Nico sat baffled on the bed with the book in his hands. He lay back in the bed, propping himself up a bit so he could read. Although he was very sceptical to it at first, but there wasn't anything else to do there.. So he looked up what a bisexual was before his eyelids went too heavy and he felt into a deep welcoming slumber.  



	2. Healing takes time

Will had gone straight back to the Apollo cabin to check up on Nico, only to discover the boy had left for his own cabin. He had hoped to speak with him, because on closer thought he felt kind of stupid about how he'd told Nico to ' _read a book'_  and how that would _totally help him_ come to terms with himself. Will felt as clumsy as a one legged cyclops. He felt like whenever he opened his mouth around Nico, it just came out as mean and as if Nico's feelings were nothing big. Will really needed to get this whole helping thing under control. 

A deep breathe, he knocked on the Hades cabin door. it took a minute before Nico opened it. 

"...What do you want?" His voice was hoarse, and Will wasn't sure if it always sounded like that or if the boy had been crying.  
  
"Uh- Oh! I just wanted to know if you read the book?"  
  
"I did." Nico said. "Was that all? I kinda want to be alone.."  
  
"Oh- well- I mean- sure. if you want to be alone I wont disturb you!" Will nervously chuckled. "But- ah- er- well, I thought if.. maybe uh- you had questions or needed to.. um... I dunno, talk? Im here?

Nico blinked slowly at the blonde, who started sweating as he forced a smile.

"... No thanks. the book is very descriptive."  
  
"Oh! that's great! ..... uh... so... I guess you don't need someone to, like, uh.." His brain was trying to push out so many sentences that his mouth couldn't keep up. 

Nico arched a brow at him. "Yeah. well, thanks, I guess." He was waiting for Will to leave.  
But Will Solace was glued to the stone steps of the cabin. "YEAH! No- I mean- curses. Look, um, can I like.. come in?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to apologise."  
  
Nico blinked "For what?"  
  
"For being so stupid earlier? Like, I can sense you're not okay and I really want to help but I'm not very good at it? I'm actually not so good at using words to help people. it's- Im more of a hands on guy, y'know? Which is really bad, since not everyone likes to be touched or- Like you. I mean, I shouldn't have touched you earlier today, but then I did, like, twice. That was really rude. And then, I mean, I had to in the cabin with the bandages? But then I got nervous and were like _hey Im bisexual look it up_!"   
  
Will was rambling, and Nico wasn't prepared for the word swambling. And when Will realised Nico was taken-aback by it, he got even more nervous, began sweating, and tried to save it by.. talking more..   
  
"And then I just left you there? And I said I eavesdropped on you and Percy which was reaaally uncool too? And I mean, it just kind of happened but it came out wrong, just like now- I'm not good at this. And I clearly overstepped with telling you that you were gloomy- I mean of course you are, considering everything you've been through. I'm an idiot. I was trying to be all cool-supportive and said the wrong things and just insulted your feelings? You have every right to feel sad and angry and- and- and... And I'm doing it again. the- uh- the thing where I just talk and talk but I really should stop? And I'm making you uncomfortable. Are you uncomfortable? You look uncomfortable."

The ends of Nico's lips curled just slightly. "It's okay.." The boy said, crossing his arms. "I'm kind of used to it. I'm sorry I got angry with you earlier."  
  
"NO! Noooo, no. Look, dude, you didn't do anything wrong. I did. I upset you, don't apologise for drawing the line man. it's.. I need to not overstep and impose myself on others. I mean, I want to help, but I know I'm not good at saying the right things. But I want to learn! And, er.... You know, maybe.. um... You don't need me to say anything at all? I just.. .. maybe, I mean, if you just need somebody to listen to you, a-and how hard things are for you? I.. um... I'm always around."

Nico tilted his head curiously. "Thanks, I think.. But why?"

"Why?" Will blinked, he hadn't really thought about why? He just, well, if someone needs help, he wanted to help? that was about it?

"Yeah, why are you so concerned with me? You don't really know me."  
  
Will opened his mouth to answer, and closed it. His eyes went to the side, then back at Nico. "Uuuh... Because you seem like you'd need someone that listens?"  
  
Nico rolled his eyes. "I don't need a white knight, alright? I don't need another Jason who are just around me out of pity. it's kind of suffocating to only base friendships out of.. guilt and pity."  
  
"Yeah, no, that's totally understandable." Will agreed with tense shoulders, feeling like he overstepped again. "So, like, how would you like to start being friends, then?"  
  
".... ... What..?"   
  
"Y-yeah! Like, if you and I were to be friends, what would you like to do?"  
  
"... I..... I don't know? I never really.. um... Whatever.. friends do, I guess?" Nico rubbed his neck, but didn't seem as uninviting anymore.   
  
"Soooo... Maybee youuu would like to hang out with me, sometime? Like.... Whenever..?" there was an awkward pause of disbelief from Nico, and Will tried to fill it by holding up two finger-guns and going "EEeyyyy." Which he immediately regretted.  
  
Nico let out a scoff. "Uh, sure? I guess...? But.. why...?" Nico was smiling, but there was suspicion in his eyes, like he was trying to figure out Will's agenda.  
  
"Bro." Will smiled. "Boys like us gotta stick together. I mean, er.. I don't know so many other queer-ish people at camp.. and back home at school there's a bit of a tension about that. And honestly man? You just seem hella cool to be around. I mean, sure I admit I was kinda scared of you for a while like many others, but.. I dunno, there's just something about you that makes me feel like we're safe here at camp? And I thought to myself _Will Solace, that guy Nico looks like someone who would enjoy a good pun. You should befriend him._ And.. and that's all there is to it really. I'm just secretly hoping you'd put up with my dumb jokes and laugh at them."

Nico's face was hard to read, and Will internally cursed himself for going off on a rant again.  
  
"I-I mean, unless you don't like jokes? I can.. I like reading comics too? do you like comics? I.. uh.. I'm not good at drawing but I like to write? Not song lyrics mind you, I'm not actually very good at songs. But I always wanted to be an author!"  
  
"Really?" Nico chuckled. "An author?"  
  
"Y-Yeah! Mystery novels! I love a good mystery!" Will beamed. "Like, my step dad is irish, and he always told me a bunch of ghost stories when I was a kid right? And I always wanted to make my own! But like, kinda funny too, y'know? a fun, spooky, mystery novel."  
  
"Yeah?" Nico leaned at the doorway. "I guess that explains why you want to be my friend, huh? You want to meet some ghosts?"  
  
"Oh! NO! No no, damnit, no, I'm not- that's not at all what I was trying to say! that's really not the connection, I'm not trying to take advantage of-"  
  
"Dude, I was joking." Nico grinned. "I was just trying to say that I'm kind of _a spooky dude._ "

Will went from nervous to beaming like a million suns. "I KNEW IT! You like puns!!"  
  
"of course I do? who doesn't like puns?"  
  
"Oh gods, finally somebody with a sense of humor around here! You have no idea how hard it is to find some dark _humor around_ here!"

And Nico cracked up with a cackle. Sure thing, he did sound a little like a mad scientist, but the son of Apollo had never heard anything more beautiful in his entire life. And when Nico's laugh pitched once from his voice wavering, William's heart melted into a puddle of hot chocolate fountains and rainbow butterflier. 

"So.. uh.." His cheeks flushed pink, his lips smiling wide, his blue eyes full of hope. "Wanna hang out?"  
  
Nico smiled, hesitated. But then.. nodded. "Sure." He said and opened his door. "come in. I uh... I got some books..?" it was clear Nico wasn't used to hanging out with people like this. But William felt confident.  
  
"Yeah?? dude, lets read aloud in funny voices! I love doing that! What books do you got?"  
  
"Well," Nico closed the door behind them. "All kinds of books? I like fantasy, actually. I'm currently reading darkside by Tom Becker. But um..." he trailed, uncertain as he browsed through the books in the box under his bed.   
  
"Cool! What's darkside about?" Will invited, and Nico relaxed, feeling like Will might be somebody he could relax around. "Oh, some boy in England finding an underground universe full of monsters."  
  
Will chuckled "Sounds relateable."   
  
"No kidding. He's basically running around all over with this werewolf guy right?"  
  
"Hey, if you don't mind, wanna read it together from the beginning?" Will excitedly suggested. "we can do paragraphs in turn and play it out? how about it?"  
  
Nico grinned "That.. actually sounds kind of fun."  
  
"yeah?? Great! lets do it!!"

 

And that's how it started. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the finish to this story. 
> 
> I was always a little peeved with the way Riordan forced Will and Nico together. As much as I want Nico to be with someone, I wanted it to be sweet, for the right reasons and healthy? And not so forced? So this is my headcanon on how it actually went down. That it started of as a friendship and developed into something good for both of them.  
> I was never a big fan of Nico always only getting a friend/boyfriend that was trying to "fix him" or were only around him out of (seemingly) guilt or pity. it's just not healthy and I feel like these amazing heroes deserved better than that.   
> I'm sure Riordan wanted that too, but ran out of both time and space for it. I imagine he also felt a little pressured to push Nico onto someone to be with (since all characters were suddenly in relationships towards the end of HoO). Either way, this is not a jab at mr Riordan, I love his books and how he writes. And I think not everything can be perfect - And that's ok! 
> 
> This is just my take on what happened behind the scenes. 
> 
> I hope you liked it! ;v; ♥


End file.
